Never Get Over You
by cliquecouture-xo
Summary: Why does it seem like everyone lasted...except for me? Claire has Cam, Alicia has Josh. Massie Block throws out all the memories of Derrington...but finds it one day all in a box, just when he shows up again...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 2nd Massington story, hope you guys like (: This is just a short-ish story that I thought up of. It'll only have 3 or 4 chapters, at the most. **

**This story goes from when Massie's in 7th grade, flashbacks from P.S I Loathe You and Sealed With a Diss**

**The next part of the story is when they're all 24. Read and review! Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or any of the characters. Oh, or the song Breakeven by the Script. :) k, enjoy! **

**And When a Heart Breaks, It Don't Breakeven... **

Massie Block could feel a tear sliding down her face which was the opposite of acceptable-even if she was alone in her large bedroom-which felt even more lonely than usual. Earlier that night, Dylan and Derrick had shown up at her house-hadn't Dylan ever heard of the girl code? Some friend she was. She released the hold on both of them…but she felt emptier than ever. She couldn't help thinking that she'd still be with Derrington now; if she had just…Her thoughts brought her back to a very different time, yet she remembered it like it was yesterday.

She had just dropped off the rest of the Pretty Committee home from Skye's party. Claire had run back into the guesthouse once the Range Rover had pulled up to the gravelly driveway-and left crying without another word. Massie refused to cry in front of anyone-even if it was Claire, who knew how insecure she really was inside. She had held in the tears that were threatening to spill until she was finally safe and alone in her bedroom. She could still hear Derrington's voice echo inside her head, stuck on repeat, as if her brain was doing that to her, just to torture her.

"_Ehmagawd, I'm so glad you're here?" Derrington exclaimed, looking from Massie to Chris. "I'm not gonna stand here while you try to make me jealous." He carelessly tossed the soccer ball earrings that he'd shown Massie just a few minutes ago, and stepped on it, hard. Massie felt her heart stop. Derrington or key? Love or alpha success? "Wait!" she heard herself yell, but all she could see in her head was her and the Pretty Committee, laughing and having fun in the secret room._

And what a _stupid, stupid,_ choice she'd made. The secret room turned out to be the boy's locker room anyways. And just like that, Derrick Harrington would never like her again. _Wait…do I still like Derrington?_ she thought worriedly. No, of course she didn't. She liked Dempsey now…right? _Right? _she begged and pleaded her heart to reply. "Of course I like Dempsey. Theatre over sports. Right," she lied, unconvincingly to herself. The whole in her heart which had started appearing ever since Derrington walked away from her got even bigger-Massie Block knew that she'd get over him-but she'd never be the same ever again.

**Years and years later…(24 years old)**

"I can't believe you're moving to Paris-what will I do without you?" 24-year old Claire Lyons teased, playfulness showing in her cornflower blue eyes. Massie laughed half heartedly, and continued packing her clothes in her LV suitcases. "Puh-lease. You're moving out too," she pointed out. "Not officially yet. I'm engaged to Cam, not married. Do you think you'll be able to come to the wedding? I mean, I know you're busy working with other designers and all but I really want you to come. And you have to come for the rehearsal," she said worriedly. "Ah-bviously I can come, Kuh-laire. I wouldn't miss it," Massie promised. "I'm really going to miss you," Claire admitted. "Why?" Massie asked curiously. "You have Cam." "Well, I know that the rest of the girls will miss you." Massie shrugged carelessly, frowning at the suitcases, wondering how she was going to fit in all of her shoes. "We'll text and e-mail all the time. And you'll see me at the wedding rehearsal," she added, trying to sound cheerful.

"Kay. Well I have to meet Cam's extended family tonight in an hour and I need to get ready…" Claire trailed off. Massie jumped off, dropping a Jimmy Choo. "Okay, okay I'll be fine Kuh-laire. I'll text you the minute I get to Paris." Claire hugged Massie tightly. "Take care of yourself in Paris," she whispered. Massie Block laughed. "Of course. Don't worry about me." "See you in a few months, Mass," Claire smiled, and left Massie's room, hurrying back to the guesthouse. Massie sighed, and continued cleaning out her closet. "Ugh, I have so many boxes to reach," she grumbled, and stood up on a chair, tippy toed, to reach the boxes on the shelf. She felt her fingers take hold of half the boxes. "Ehmagawddddd," she screamed, falling backwards, still holding the heavy boxes.

She fell backwards onto a fluffy rug, feeling relieved that no one had seen that moment. She sat up properly, and looked at the boxes at her. One was labeled-reject shoes. She could chuck that one out. All of them were labeled reject-something-shirts, dresses, jewelry… All but one. Curious, she pulled the box towards, and opened it carefully. She pulled out an old, dusty sheet of aged paper. She blew off the dust, coughing, and fanned the air. She looked at the paper, and recognized her hand writing. Her heart pounding faster with every line that she read.

_Five Things About My Crush That Makes It Impossible For Me To Eat_, the title read.

What? Wasn't this from the 7th grade? She remembered when she wrote this…it was in Mr. Myner's geography class. _Blonde hair, said I was the cutest girl, butt shake? s_he thought outrageously. What exactly was in this box? She put aside the letter, and peered into the box. Random items filled it-envelopes, yearbooks, photo…her old M pin. She remembered when she decided to rid her thoughts of Derrick Harrington by throwing everything out that reminded her of him. She pulled out a random envelope, and opened it with shaky hands. A large pile of photos fell out, and she picked one up. _Of course._ It was a photo of them taken at Sushi Samba-the whole Teen Vogue thing, where she felt it was truly the moment that they both fell for each other. All these pictures had been taken by Paolo-the Teen Vogue photographer, who took pictures of everyone more than the actual modeling. She remembered those days… Derrick made her laugh, she made him laugh… She picked up another photo, where Derrick's head was thrown back, and he was laughing. She felt strange pride flow through her, knowing that it was her who made him laugh so hard.

She peered into the box, and pulled out various pictures-probably taken by Claire. At the OCD Tree-lighting party, her and Derrick were huddled together, both of their cheeks rosy. They were holding hands, she remembered. Another photo, where Derrick had been piggy backing Massie, and Cam had been piggy backing Claire. _Why does it seem like everyone lasted throughout middle and high school…except for me? _she thought, a sharp pain going through her heart. _Well, maybe not Dylan and Derrick_, she remembered with satisfaction. He'd broken up with her in the middle of 8th grade, and Dylan had started dating Plovert, who were now both happily married. _She still got her happy ending though, a nagging voice sang through her mind. _"Shut up," she mumbled, shaking her head. She took the box and put all of the photos and the letter back inside, deciding to pack it. _Why not? s_he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Massie!" the rest of the Pretty Committee squealed, when the tired but beautiful as always alpha appeared in the doorway of the dressing room. "Hey," she said exhaustedly, still feeling jetlag. She'd just flown in from Paris 2 hours ago, and it was still 2 am for her. The girls all exchanged hugs, showing Massie her bridesmaid's dress. "You're just in time for the rehearsal," Claire said happily, beaming from ear to ear. "I can't believe that tomorrow, you're going to be Mrs. Claire Fisher," Dylan giggled. With that sentence, Massie felt the diamond ring in the pocket of the jeans suddenly weighing down. She took a deep breath and reached into her pocket, squeezing the ring until it hurt. "Me neither," she heard herself say, finally dropping the ring back down in her pocket.

"Are you alright, Mass?" Kristen asked worriedly, who always when noticed people weren't feeling their usual selves. Massie put on a tight smile. "I'm ah-mazing. Just can't believe that tomorrow Claire will be married," she said lightly, hoping that Kristen and the rest of the girls would buy it. "Me neither. This is _Kuh-laire_ we're talking about, who loves Keds and gummies. Now look who's wearing a wedding dress by Vera Wang," Alicia teased, causing the rest of the girls to burst out laughing. It felt just like old times. "Claire, the rehearsal's gonna start in 5 minutes. Change into your dress Mass, and we'll meet you out there," Dylan smiled. "Kay," Massie said, and hurried into the change room, and waited until all of the girls were gone. She reached into the pocket of her jeans, and pulled out the sparkling diamond ring. "What do I do?" she whispered desperately, wishing for a sign.

"Right on time!" Judi Lyons said, relieved, when she saw Massie hurrying towards the rest of the bridesmaids. "Massie, it's so nice to you, honey," she said smiling. "You're going to be standing next to Alicia and Dylan." Massie hurried and stood beside Alicia and Dylan, trying to look awake and alert. "Let's start with the music," the wedding planner suggested. The deep sounds of organ music started, and filled the empty chapel. Suddenly, the doors to the chapel slammed opened and hit against the wall. "Sorry, sorry! So sorry that I'm late!" a deep voice interrupted. It belonged to a tall, fit man who had messy blonde hair, and was wearing dark shades to cover his eyes. "I'm so sorry man. There was all this crazy traffic, then my GPS broke down and I couldn't find the right ch-" he paused. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Kemp and Plovert snickered. "Typical of you, Derrick!" Josh called out, chuckling. Massie's amber eyes grew wide with disbelief. This could _not _be Derrick Harrington. Probably another Derrick. Yes. Probably someone Cam met at work. Of course it wasn't Derrick Harrington, the boy who broke her heart in 7th grade, the only boy who could make her blush. He took off his sunglasses, and then shook out his hair, which was damp with rain. He quickly scanned the scene, when suddenly, his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes locked with panicking amber ones.

"Block?" he asked, almost happily. Alicia and Kristen began giggling, and elbowed her in the ribs. She didn't even notice, and didn't reply. "Uh, Derrick's my best man. Sorry I forgot to mention that, Massie," Cam apologized sheepishly, feeling the awkward tension. Claire stepped in. "Let's start with the rehearsal-I think that Massie's pretty tired from all that jetlag." Massie seemed to snap out of it, and she shot Claire a grateful look. Claire smiled back sweetly, and the rehearsal went on.

After what seemed like _10 whole hours _instead of 2, Massie quickly said goodbye to the girls, claiming that her jetlag was getting worse, and she needed to rest. They shot her doubtful looks-probably knowing that it was because Massie wanted to get away from Derrick. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the wedding. Get your rest too, Claire," Massie said hurriedly, blowing Claire a kiss, and waving goodbye at the girls. She ran as quickly as she could out of the chapel, and down the steps, nearly falling and twisting her ankles a few times-she felt sorry for her poor new heels which she'd gotten in Paris just for Claire's wedding. "Isaac," she muttered, pulling out her iPhone. "The person you are calling right now is unavailable, please try again later," the annoying voicemail said. "I don't want later!" she snapped back, turning off her phone, disgruntled. "Block!" a deep voice yelled. She turned around quickly-Derrington. Of course. "What do you want?" she scowled, folding her arms.

"Just wanted to say hi to my Block," he grinned, and put his arms around her. Massie felt a jolt of shock pass through them, and wondered if he felt it too. She felt dizzy. "I-I have to go," she said, finally pulling away from the hug. She shouldn't be doing this. He'd hurt her all over again. Not that she didn't want to continue hugging. He smells _ah-mazing_. Derrick's eyes were filled with nothing but concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Jetlag," she mumbled, beginning to turn away. "Can I take you out for coffee?" he asked suddenly. "Tomorrow morning. At 9:30, just a few hours before the wedding. You look like you'll need the caffeine," he chuckled. Massie felt her cheeks burning. _Was she falling for him all over again already? _"Um okay?" she said. He grinned, obviously liking the fact that she was blushing. "I'll text you," he promised. "Go get some sleep, Block," he smiled, and suddenly put his hand on her face gently. "B-bye," she stuttered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm home," Massie called out, carefully closing the door behind her. Kendra and William Block appeared from the living room. "Darling! It's so nice to see you," Kendra said, hugging Massie tightly. "How was the flight?" William asked. "Tiring," Massie answered. "How was the collaboration with the other designers?" "It was great. I have a new line of clothes coming out this fall," Massie answered. She felt like she was dreaming. "Let's leave the 20 questions for tomorrow dear. Massie looks like she's about to fall over any moment now," William chuckled.

She was finally alone. Back in her room, where she'd been just a few months ago. Back when things were different. Back when she didn't have an engagement ring in her pocket, when she didn't have any secrets. Everything was different now. She fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes. _I can't believe that I saw Derrington again. I was sure that I would never_…_especially not after…proposed…stupid ring…_she didn't continue her thoughts. She had already fallen asleep.

She woke up the next morning to Derrington's texts. _Ehmagawd, Derrington!_ It'd been years since they'd texted.

**Derrington:** feeling better, Block?

**Derrington:** hope this didn't wake u up LOL. Meet me at the Westchester Mall Starbucks.

Massie nervously nibbled on her Cinnabon flavored Glossip Girl. The Glossip Girl that she used when she'd lip kissed Derrington at Lake Placid. Of course, she'd thrown her old one out a long time ago, and of course, Glossip Girl lip glosses were harder to find nowadays, but if you were a Block, it was possible. She spotted Derrington in the corner booth, already with two steaming hot cappuccinos. _He looks ah-dorable, even as a 24 year old. _She swallowed, and took a deep breath, and started to approach him. No big deal…she had left the stupid ring back in her room-no need for any distractions. "Hey," she managed to say calmly.

His whole face lit up when he saw her. "Hey, Block." She slid into the booth, and tried to look anywhere but his face. His ah-dorable smile. His warm, chocolate brown eyes… "You okay?" he asked when he noticed her staring into space. Her cheeks immediately flushed. "I'm great," she smiled firmly, and took a sip out of her cappuccino. "Thanks for treating me," she added politely. He nodded, and started to look at her carefully. 24-year old Massie Block looked different-well obviously, she was an adult now. She still had the same, shiny caramel brown hair that fell down her shoulders. Same striking amber eyes that he could never look away from. Pretty much the same Massie Block. But something about her made him think that she'd been through a lot. A lot of heartbreak. A lot of pain and sadness. A thought jolted him. _Could he be the one responsible for that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my day, so now here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**And yes…some parts of the story are very mysterious, like **_**Massie**_**…but you'll all see in the end. Oh and I decided to make it a whole story, not just 3 or 4 chapters like I said before. I really like this story. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, or the song Love Story. **

"I still remember your comebacks," Derrick laughed, and she laughed along as well. They'd been talking the whole morning-Derrick told her about his new team that he'd been playing with for about a year now, Massie told him about Paris, and how the fashion world was like. Neither of them knew what the other was talking about, it didn't really matter to them, as long as they were with each other. Massie blushed-5th time this morning. _He still remembers my comebacks…how sweet! _She struggled to find something clever to reply to him, but once again found herself in the same position that she was in, in the 7th grade…Derrick Harrington officially drove her crazy, _again. _But that only meant that she lov-_liked_ him. Like, _nawt _love. She nervously fiddled with her now empty cup, the few seconds feeling like hours. "Speechless once again in awe of my good looks and overall awesomeness?" Derrick teased, grinning, his brown eyes twinkling. "So modest," Massie said, rolling her eyes, wishing that she'd had a better reply. _Why do I always find myself acting like such a loser in front of him? _

"So you're not denying that I have good looks and awesomeness?" he asked eagerly, his eyes lighting up hopefully. "I never said that," she said, her amber eyes growing with annoyance, hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying. "There you go again, Block. You know you _looooveeee_ me," he chuckled. "Puh-lease." _Okay Massie, close up conversation now…_she thought desperately. Before she said anything stupid. "Well," she said smiling lightly. "I have to get ready for Claire's wedding now. I'll see you later, there." He stood up at the same time as her. "This was nice. Thanks for coming," he mumbled. "But before you go…" He counted the seconds, and then leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers. _Ehmagawd! _She almost found herself smiling into the kiss. _I should NOT be doing this…he'll hurt me all over again. _"Derrick. Stop," she said firmly, pushing him away. He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"What? We're _friends_, right?" he smiled playfully. "Friends don't kiss friends," she muttered angrily, her voice shaking at the word _kiss_. "Block? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, finally noticing her glowering expression. "Nuh-thing's _wrong_. Everything's just great. Thanks for the coffee. See you in an hour," she said quickly, grabbing her coat and running out of Starbucks, just like she did the other day at the chapel. He stared after her. _What had he done wrong?_

**Later in the morning…an hour before the wedding: **

"Aren't Massie and _Derrington_ just the cutest thing ever?" Kristen giggled, asking the rest of TPC. "Ah-greed," Claire said, her smile growing wider. "Given. Now Mass is finally going to date him," Alicia added brightly. "I know! Massie hasn't been on a date in years," Dylan said, her emerald green eyes filling with concern. Little did they know, Massie had her ear pressed against the door, listening in closely. "Um, what are you doing with your ear pressed to door?" a familiar voice snickered quietly. Massie straightened up immediately, and whirled around to face…_Layne Abeley_? "None of your business," Massie snapped at her. Layne was wearing a ridiculous pair of knee high socks and knee high fake Converse, along with a neon green romper. "Sorry," she sighed. _About your hideous outfit_, she thought, gagging silently. Layne stared at her suspiciously. "Whatever," Layne decided, and opened the door to the dressing room.

"Layne!" Claire's delighted voice cried out. "What are you _wearing_?" Alicia's disgusted voice added. "Ehmagawd, Layne!" Kristen giggled. "It's an eyesore," Dylan groaned, dramatically putting her hands over her eyes. "Nice to you see you guys too," Layne said, rolling her eyes. Massie silently stepped into the small dressing room, hoping that they wouldn't be able to tell that something was wrong with her. "Oh hey Mass!" Claire smiled, giving Massie a quick hug. "I'm done hair and make up. I should go do the photographs soon…" "Okay then, Mrs. Fisher," Alicia laughed. "Shut up, Mrs. _Hotz_," joked Claire. "And I'm nawt Mrs. Fisher…nawt yet." "Are you nervous?" Dylan asked, frowning at her reflection, grabbing a Bobbi Brown shimmer brick blush, and dabbing some on her cheeks.

"Oh, just a bit. But you know-" "Hey, let's talk about Massie and Derrington now," Kristen suggested, a smile appearing on her lips. Kristen winked at Claire, who nodded knowingly. "Booooringgggg," Layne said, drawing out the word. "I'm gonna go see if there are any cute guys here yet," she snickered, getting up and walking out of the dressing room. "Not in that outfit she won't," Dylan giggled, under her breath. "Point! So Mass, tell us about him." "What is there to tell?" Massie asked, in a shaky voice. "Did you talk to him lately?" Alicia pressed, always desperate to hear about everyone's lives. "I met him for coffee this morning," Massie replied emotionlessly. Everyone gasped at the same time. "What happened?" Kristen asked, eyes growing wide. "He kissed me at the end." Her amber eyes glowered when she said this. Everyone gasped in unison again. If this situation wasn't so serious, Massie might've laughed at everyone's reactions.

"Wait. Hold _awn_. He kissed you. But did _you_ kiss him back?" Alicia asked, nervously twirling her dark raven locks, anxious for an answer. No wonder she got a job as a Hollywood gossip reporter. She was ah-bviously made for it. "No. I ran away quickly after that," Massie said almost in a whisper, remembering how confused and upset Derrington looked. "Why?" Dylan asked, nibbling on her lip. Massie could feel her head hanging in shame, and tears threatening to fall out. But if it was unacceptable in the 7th grade to cry in front of her friends, it was unacceptable now. So she held them back, but told them the plain and simple truth…well…half of it anyways. "I don't want to get hurt again."

"And then…I kissed her," Derrick admitted, and Cam Fisher's blue and green eye widened in surprise, and so did Josh's, his eyes beaming excitedly at the news. "Too soon for that?" Derrick guessed. "Maybe she's just not that into you," Josh chuckled. Derrick Harrington softly punched him in the arm. "I'm serious, man. I'm crazy about her, but I don't think she feels the same way." "I think you broke her heart," Cam said softly. Derrick crinkled his blonde eyebrows together. "Huh?" "I think you broke her heart. When you called her _immature _in the 7th grade, and then went out with Dylan, her _best friend_ in the 8th grade," Cam explained louder. Realization hit Derrick. "I've messed up bad. Real bad," he muttered, wishing he could turn back time. "You gotta fix things. Tell her you love her," Josh suggested. "She won't believe me. It's not enough. If she freaks out when I kiss her, what will she do when I tell her I love her?" Derrick asked his voice thick with desperation. "I need to do something that'll win her back."

"You may now kiss the bride," the deep and gravelly voice of the priest said. Thunderous claps and _awww_'s sounded off the walls of the chapel. Cam and Claire both smiled and waved to their friends in the crowd-both of their families were crying with happiness. "I can't believe it. Kuh-laire… married," Massie declared. Throughout the whole ceremony, she stood loyally beside Claire, and _refused _to make eye contact with Derrington, who had been trying to catch her eye during the whole ceremony. "Who do you think will be next?" Dylan asked, raising her eyebrows. "I think it'll be Mass," Alicia guessed, shooting looks at Massie and Derrington. Massie could feel her heart beating faster. _Ehmagawd, _did they know? No, of course not.

"Don't be ridiculous." "I'm serious, Mass! I think it'll be you. Unless _Layne _is getting married…all of us are married already." "There's nuh-thing wrong with being single. I _heart_ it," Massie lied, faking a smile. "I feel so _free_." The rest of the girls exchanged doubtful looks, but decided to trust their alpha anyways. There was no way that she'd lie to them…right?

"Ehmagawd, the food here is _heavenly_. I am _so _hiring the chefs that work here to work for me at home," Dylan said dreamily, already digging into the food. "Well, it's nice to see you eating, Dyl. I think it's great," Kristen said supportively, smiling. Dylan smirked at Alicia. "Is it _acceptable_ now to eat in front of Plovert and the guys, now that I'm _married_?" Alicia's cheeks flushed. "Opposite of fair. I was in 7th grade, what did I know?" she asked. "Plus, Plovert and Kemp thought that you were _Shrek_ from all that burping," Alicia added as an after thought, teasing Dylan. "Well, Plovert ah-bviously doesn't think that now. Do you, dear?" "Of course not. I happen to think that you're great the way you are." Massie secretly gagged inside. _Why was she sitting at the couples table again? _

"Let's get some slow dancing started out there," the MC said into the microphone. Taylor Swift's _Love Story _started up, and soon Massie found herself sitting alone at the table, watching wistfully from the side. I s_ee you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know… _Taylor's voice sang out through the speakers. A very familiar face appeared in front of Massie. "Um. Hey," Derrick said, running a hand through his hair. "Hi," she said stiffly. "Will you dance with me?" he asked, his puppy dog eyes begging. She sighed. She just couldn't resist him, could she? "Fine." He smiled, gently taking her hand, and leading her out to the dance floor.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

"You're a great dancer," Massie murmured, wondering if he had learned to dance…with another girl? _Probably_, she sighed silently, wishing that it could've been her. _It could've been you…_ "Shut up and leave me alone," she thought to the voice. Yup. Derrick Harrington was messing with her mind too. Just what she wanted. _Great._ "You're not so bad yourself Block." "You look beautiful tonight," he added. "The prettiest girl here." _He doesn't love me. He said that I was the cutest girl in the 7__th__ grade…and look where that got me. _Her shoulders slumped slightly. The song ended before they knew it, and a catchy, faster dance song started up. "I think I need some air," she lied. "Be right back." She hurried outside as fast as she could in her heels-she needed time to think.

"Block?" He found her sitting outside in a gazebo, looking depressed, watching the dark night sky. "What did I do wrong?" he asked her. Why did she keep walking away from him? She didn't reply, and continued staring up at the empty sky. He took a deep breath, and slid in next to her. "Massie," he said her first name. She looked up suddenly, staring into his eyes, her amber ones stunning him for a moment. "I love you," he said quietly, despite what he'd thought before. She needed to know. Her mouth fell open slightly. "You're the only one I've ever liked. The first time when I saw you was on the first day of school-I saw you walking with 3 other girls towards OCD-but I didn't notice them. I thought that you were so pretty-with your shiny brown hair, and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my eyes." He stopped for a moment to peek at her. She was still in shock. "When I finally had you, I was the happiest guy in the world. When we had our first kiss I was even in more love with you. I didn't know it at that time…but I _loved _you. And I'm really sorry. About calling you immature…I was just…jealous of Chris Abeley. I'm sorry for going out with Dylan. But…I love you. Always have, always will. Even if that sounds cliché," he added, hoping humor would make her smile.

"It's not your fault," Massie said softly, her eyes slowly filling up with tears, making him want to reach out and ask her what was wrong. "Thank you. And I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago…even if my heart isn't accepting it. What you said was really sweet…" she trailed off, looking heartbroken. He started to lean in towards her…but she pulled away, getting up. "And that's why I can't do this. I'm really sorry Derrick," she whispered, a tear finally falling out of her eye. "Tell Claire and Cam that I'm sorry I had to leave early. I have a flight to catch tomorrow. I'm _so_ sorry, Derrick. But I can't do this to you," she said, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Do what to me?" he asked, confused. "I'm sorry. I can't do this to you because… _I love you_" she quietly said, but he heard it. Raindrops began falling from the sky, and thunder echoed over head. Massie quickly ran away, hailing a cab, leaving behind a confused and lovesick Derrick Harrington.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Ehmagawd! :P**_** Thank you SO MUCH (x100000) for reviewing/faving! I love it when I get reviews, they're the best! So I apologize if this chapter is so short :S But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! **

**Here's Chapter 4 (: **

**Chapter 4: **

Derrick blinked a few times; unsure of what had just happened. Just a few moments ago, he'd witnessed Massie Block-the girl who was always strong and _never_ cried-crying and telling him that she loved him. But then what did she mean by "_I can't do this to you_"? Did this mean that she's going back to Paris again? _I should go to Paris…_he thought, when suddenly, a girl who had silky black hair and bangs swept to the side carelessly walked slowly up to the gazebo, a small smile playing on her lips. Sure, she was pretty, but Block was _beautiful_. "Is this where Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons are having their reception dinner?" she asked, revealing a low voice. _Creepy._ "Yeah. Why?" he asked, slightly freaked out by this girl. "I came to give my congrats to Cam…but let's talk about him."

"This was the _best _night ever," Claire said, giving Cam a quick peck on the lips. The now happily married couple was getting some fresh air outside. "_The_ greatest choice I ever made in my life was marrying y-" Cam Fisher was interrupted, his blue and green eye focusing on two figures. Claire anxiously followed his gaze, and gasped. It was _Derrington_ and…some girl…_kissing_? The couple shot each other a look, and both hurried forward. "What do you think you're doing?" Claire's angry voice shook with disbelief, while Cam was glaring at Derrington, who hadn't noticed them. "What happened to _Massie_?" Derrington and the mysterious girl broke apart…who looked oddly familiar. "Remember me?" the girl grinned, smoothing her long dark hair out, while Derrick sat there looking guilty. Cam's mismatched eyes widened in surprise-a visitor from the past.

"I need to fly to Paris as soon as I can. What's the earliest time you can give me?" Massie asked, in a flat, dull voice. She'd come back home and told her disappointed parents that she was going back to Paris. "I'm sorry miss. But right now there are currently no availabl-" Massie had hung up already. "Useless," she muttered, tossing her iPhone. She felt horrible-she had left Derrington back in the gazebo, who had a sad and confused look in his eyes. She recognized that look-it was heartbreak. Shaking her head and trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do, she got up from her bed, and lifted up the mattress, (hey, no one would ever look there) which had a sparkling diamond ring in the middle of the spring box. She looked at it, turning it from left to right. The proposal had been perfect-there was just one tiny thing. The guy who proposed to her.

"Don't think about him, don't think about him," she murmured. She took a deep breath, and quickly slid the ring onto her fourth finger. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked herself, smiling with satisfaction, ignoring her heart which was telling her that she'd done the wrong thing. Suddenly, she got an idea. She went over to her LV suitcase, and pulled out a package, which contained most of the Derrington stuff that she'd packed with her. She went through the whole thick package-photos which stung her heart to look at. Tears filled her eyes, and kept on falling on the pictures-almost ruining them. She grabbed her note pad, and a purple pen, and began writing, tears staining the page.

Derrick-

I know that you're probably feeling really confused right now, and even mad at me. I don't blame you. I should've explained myself-but I can't. I know that feels like those are the only words you hear from me nowadays-_I can't._ But really, I love you too much to hurt you. I know you probably doubt my love for you right now, and I know that the fact that I'm moving back to Paris isn't helpful, but please, please believe me. I'll explain myself to you…in time.

Love, Massie

P.S. Check out the box that I included. It'll make more sense.

And with that, she gathered up all of the Derrington items, not caring how tear soaked they were, and put them neatly in a box, and had it shipped off to the Harrington estate. _I hope that'll clear things up. _

"Who _are_ you?" Claire demanded, her normally blue eyes looking fiery. "Dalton. Nikki Dalton," the girl smiled, revealing a row of shiny white teeth. Claire gasped, and Cam put his arm around her protectively. "What do you want, Nikki?" Cam asked flatly. Nikki fluttered her long eyelashes innocently, widening her sapphire eyes. "Just stopping by to say my congrats. I did run into your friend here though…" she added. Derrick didn't make eye contact with any of them, instead, preferring to stare at the ground. "I can't believe you," Claire said, almost in disgust. "Good _bye_ Nikki," Cam said coldly. Nikki lowered her eyes, and sighed, almost sadly. "All I ever wanted was someone who'd love me back," she whispered, almost too quiet for all of them to hear. She walked away slowly, her head hanging down.

"Maybe that was a bit too harsh," Claire whispered, looking at the girl who was almost of the sight-Nikki had started running, her hair flying out around her. Cam turned around to face Derrick. "How could you?" he asked. "Think about how Massie feels." "She told me that she loved me," Derrick said dully, pain showing in his brown eyes. "But she told me that she's flying back to Paris tomorrow. And she won't tell me why she can't be with me."

Derrick Harrington hadn't slept all night. He'd been too busy _thinking_. About why he'd kissed Nikki-well technically she kissed him, but he didn't kiss her back. About how Claire and Cam were both disappointed in him. And mostly…about Massie. The doorbell sounded, and he walked slowly to open the door. A young delivery man appeared, holding a box. "Derrick Harrington?" he asked, holding out the box. "Who's this from?" Derrick asked in confusion. "The delivery man shrugged. "Anonymous sender." The delivery man seemed to suddenly notice Derrick's tired and disheveled appearance for the first time. "What happened to you?" he snickered. Derrick rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He grabbed the box, and slammed the door in the delivery's man face, hurriedly opening the box.

"_Derrick…_" the letter began.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **** I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! It's been like a week! So I'm really sorry, but I have Chapter 6 typed, and I will upload it after this. **

**Chapter 5 **

Massie pushed back her soft chocolate brown hair, and her wide amber eyes grew with relief as she eagerly pushed opened the doors of Louis Vuitton, and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. Her flight had landed a few hours ago, and she was _beyond_ jetlag, but her heart wouldn't calm down. She'd taken a shower, and tried to sleep to the sounds of her old confidence CDs, but her thoughts were jumbled and she could hear her heart beating faster and faster. So, the only choice left was to comfort herself by doing some shopping, right on Avenue Montaigne, which Massie visited often. "Welcome, Miss Block," the familiar cheerful voice of the sales assistant said. Massie lifted her head up, and smiled warily. All of the sales people knew her by name and reputation. "I'll have that monogrammed shoulder bag please. Oh, and I'd like that evening clutch in purple too," she added, eyeing the new collection, and holding out her credit card.

"Certainly," the assistant smiled kindly, taking the card. "I'll have those wrapped up for you in a moment." A girl wearing a white beret over her blonde hair walked into the store, the toe of her ankle boots stepping right on Massie's Jimmy Choos. "Watch where you're go-" Massie began. The blonde girl turned around, and her Tiffany box blue eyes met amber ones. "Massie?" the blonde asked pleasantly. "_Skye Hamilton_?" Massie asked in disbelief, quickly scanning her outfit. Skye had worn a flirty pink, spaghetti strap ruffle tunic, a matching navy cardigan, and a cream white bubble skirt. Skye smiled, showing off her shiny white teeth. "I'm in Paris on a honeymoon with Chris." "_Chris Abeley_?" Massie asked, her jaw dropping slightly. "Uh huh." Skye reached past Massie, and her hand landed on a tote bag. "Is this cute, or is this _cute_?" she giggled, placing it gently on her shoulder, surveying herself in the mirror.

_Even Skye Hamilton got her happy ending_, the annoying voice in her head sneered. And the voice was right. Why couldn't Massie have her own happy ending? Everything in her life was perfect. She was a soon to be designer, releasing a collection later in the fall. She was beautiful as always. She was rich. But she wasn't happy. Skye noticed that Massie had gone silent, and her crystal blue eyes looked at her in worry. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on Massie. Her eyes landed to Massie's left hand, which had a sparkling diamond ring on her fourth finger. "Hey, are you married?" she added. When Massie didn't reply, her forehead creased in concern. "I think we should talk."

_**Back in Westchester… **_

"If she loves me, then why did she _leave_?" Derrick asked angrily, repeatedly throwing a tennis ball at the wall, then catching it, then throwing it all over again. Josh leaned over, and caught the ball, before Derrick could. "Give that back," Derrick said emotionlessly, holding out his hand. Josh ignored him, and instead went over to the box. "Did you even bother to _look_ in here?" he asked, opening the box carefully. "Yeah. To look at the letter. I stopped after that." Josh pulled out a piece of paper, and unfolded it. "Five things about my crush that make it impossible for me to eat," Josh read out loud, humor twinkling in his eyes. "What is _that_?" Derrick asked, getting up, and snatching the piece of paper out of Josh's hands, recognizing the familiar neat hand writing.

Silently, Derrick read over the list. Apparently, Massie loved his butt shake, his blonde hair and how cute he was. "What's in this box?" he mumbled to himself. He put aside the letter, and pulled out an envelope. A bunch of photos fell out-photo booth memories, a picture of them from Lake Placid, Sushi Samba… "Dude, how old are these photos?" Josh snickered, peering over Derrick's shoulder. "I'm surprised she didn't burn these things," Derrick chuckled softly to himself. He skimmed through the photos quickly, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. "Hey, remember this?" Josh asked, holding out an M pin. "You said that you'd _wear it forever_," he mimicked. "I've got to get to Paris," Derrick murmured, putting down the photos.

"Are you crazy?" Josh asked, running a hand through his hair. "She said that she didn't want to hurt you…so why are you chasing after her?" "I love her," Derrick said simply, and grabbed his phone to make a call for the earliest flight to Paris.

"And…he said that he loved me," Massie said breathlessly, tears flowing out her eyes. Skye quietly handed her a tissue, and Massie gently dabbed her eyes. "Thanks," she sniffed. "Then what happened?" Skye asked gently. "I…that's how I got here. I'm running away from my problems." "That never works," Skye replied wisely, shaking her blonde curls. "But I don't get it. What do you mean by you don't want to hurt him?" Massie winced when she said that. "That's the worst part. I'm engaged."

"Massie Block. I've heard of her." _Finally, someone who understands what I'm saying. _"Do you know where I might be able to find her?" Derrick asked desperately. He'd arrived in Paris yesterday, and had started the search for Massie today. So far, this was the only person who'd understood him. "Yeah. Follow me. I know Massie too," the stranger said, smiling lightly. "Oh…are you a friend of hers?" Derrick asked. He didn't really care, as long as he got to see Massie again. He gently patted the ring box that he'd gotten before he left Westchester from Tiffany's. "You could say that," the stranger smiled, cheerfulness showing in his blue eyes. He hailed a taxi, and they both got in. "I'm just…a friend. From New York. We went to school today before." The stranger smiled politely, and then frowned. "You know, you look kind of famil-" he began. They'd arrived at a big fancy hotel-Derrick couldn't pronounce the name. The stranger pulled out an iPhone, and dialed someone.

"Massie, love? I'm here at your hotel lobby. Oh. Okay. See you in a minute babe," he said into the phone. _Love? Babe? _"Who are-" Massie had appeared, and he couldn't speak. Her eyes looked red and tired, like she'd been crying for the past few days. Her usual smile was pulled down into a tired frown, but Derrick wanted to take her in his arms. "Derrick?" she asked, her amber eyes scanning him up and down. "The one and only." The stranger then went up to Massie, and kissed her right on the lips. Derrick looked from Massie to the stranger, obviously confused. Then his eyes landed to her left hand, which had a new addition-a shimmering diamond ring that seemed to be taunting him. She noticed him staring at her left hand, and she put it behind her back nervously. "Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Landon Crane," the stranger smiled, his voice completely oblivious and friendly. "Massie's _fiancée_." Derrick's hurt brown eyes looked up to meet Massie's guilty ones, which seemed to be silently saying, _I told you not to follow me_.

"Oh. Congratulations," he managed to mumble, wanting to crush the diamond ring in his pocket. "When's the wedding?" "Next month. You've invited him, right Mass?" Landon asked, playfully nudging her. She nodded, looking at the floor. "I-I should go," Derrick stuttered, turning away from them. He quickly walked past them, and out the revolving doors of the luxury hotel. "Wait!" he heard Massie's voice call out, and soon he heard footsteps behind him. "I told you that I didn't want to hurt you," she explained, her voice sounded strained. "Then don't marry him," Derrick said quietly. He turned around to face her. "I love you Massie." "I love you too," she breathed. She anxiously looked over her back, hoping that Landon wouldn't see what was going on. "So run away with me," he urged, half joking and half serious. She let out a small delicate giggle. "I can't do that." He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring the little sparks. "Massie, do you love him?" he asked her, in a serious tone. "You don't get it," she whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"When you started to go out with Dylan, it felt like half of my heart was gone. When Kristen went out with Dempsey, it hurt too, but not because she stole him-but because she backstabbed me. I'm over that now. But what I'm saying is, you took half of my heart with you. And Landon fixed it up," she explained softly. She'd remembered Skye saying the exact same words to her. _"Derrick broke your heart, and took half of it with him when he went out with Dylan. Landon fixed it all up." _"I know. And I'm sorry. Will you marry me?" he asked. "Are you serious?" Massie asked, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"Serious. I have the ring right now. I'd get down on one knee right now…but Landon's staring us down," he whispered quickly, looking behind her back. "Crap," Massie muttered, turning her head around slightly to glance. "What do you like so much about Landon anyways?" Derrick asked, with a hint of jealousy in his tone. "But I know you love my _'ah-dorable'_ butt shakes, brown eyes and blonde hair more." Massie's cheeks flushed lightly, and she bit her lip to stop from smiling. "You read the list?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "That just _proves _how much you like me. Now, will you marry me?" "I can't! I'm engaged," she whispered desperately. "I wish I could turn back time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water__  
__and every time I look at you, it's like the first time__  
__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter__  
__she is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

Massie furiously changed the radio station as soon as she heard the lyrics to _Mine._ She was trying to work on her new designs for a collaboration collection that she'd been planning-but listening to the radio wasn't helping. It only reminded her of one person-Derrick who Landon had been suspiciously asking about ever since the hotel incident. _"That was Derrick Harrington, wasn't it?" Landon asked, putting his arm protectively around Massie as soon as she said good bye to Derrick. "Who?" she asked, widening her eyes in faux innocence, removing herself carefully from his arm. "Your first and ex boyfriend who called you immature." "There's nothing to worry about babe," Massie said nervously, giving him a kiss on the lips. She quickened her pace, feeling Derrick's stare on her back. _Her phone vibrated, indicating a new text. She'd gotten ten texts, twenty IM messages and 5 phone calls, all from _him._

**Derrington: I miss u already. Come visit me? **

It was even harder to concentrate, knowing that Derrick was still in Paris, waiting for her to do something. "Mass?" a voice asked, light tapping on her door. "Oh um come in!" she replied, quickly turning off her phone, and hiding it behind her back. "The wedding planner sent out the invitations for our wedding," Landon said grinning, expecting a huge reaction from Massie. Massie felt her heart stop. "Wait. To who?" she asked, her eyebrows crinkling together in worry. "All of your friends in Westchester."

**Back in Westchester, NY. **

"And Derrick just goes off to Paris! Haven't heard a word about him _or _Massie," Josh concluded. Alicia's eyes grew big. "Do you think they secretly married in Paris?" she grinned. "Probably not. Mass would want a big wedding," Kristen giggled, her eyes glued to the soccer game playing on the flat screen TV. Kemp and Plovert were next to her, too absorbed to pay attention to anything else. "Point," Alicia agreed, holding up a perfectly manicured finger. A pile of letters just flew in through the mail slot, and Josh bent down the pick them up. "Credit card bill, business letter…hey, Leesh?" he asked, still shuffling the letters. "Who is this from?" He held out a big fancy purple envelope that had a big gold ribbon tied around it. "Oooh! Nice envelope!" Dylan said, noticing the over the top envelope. She snatched it eagerly out of Josh's hands, while Alicia grabbed it back.

She tore off the ribbon, and opened the envelope. A card which had a picture of two _very _familiar faces fell out, and Alicia's mouth dropped open. She flipped open the expensive card, and read…

_**Landon Drew Crane and Massie Jillian Block would like to request…**_

"No," she gasped, quickly reading over the words. Josh immediately went over to her, and took the card. "Are Derrick and Massie _finally _getting marrie-" He stopped when he read over the card. "Guys. This is bad. Very bad," he said. Dylan, Kemp, Plovert and Kristen leapt up from the sofa, and they read the card, all of their eyes growing wide in shock.

"Eh." "Ma." "_Gawd._"

"I just got an e-mail from Josh," Cam called, as Claire walked into the hotel room, tanned and relaxed from the beach. "Really?" she asked, making a face. "I know they aren't supposed to be bothering us…but he marked it as _urgent_." Claire hurried over to the computer, and Cam clicked on the e-mail. It loaded, and it showed a picture of a fancy invitation. "Hey, do you think it's Derrick and Massie's wedding?" Claire asked excitedly. "Um…Claire?" Cam asked, tapping Claire on the shoulder, and motioned for her to look on the screen. They both stared on the attachment in silence, and they turned to each other. "Landon?" Cam asked disbelief in his voice. "I can't believe Massie's engaged to him," Claire murmured, still looking at the picture.

"Why did you send them the invitations?" Massie screeched, still in shock. "I thought that you'd want to invite your friends," Landon said, trying to put his arm around Massie. She wiggled away, and frowned. "When did you send them?" He shrugged carelessly. "The wedding planner did. Like last week? I forgot to tell you," he said apologetically. That means that they would've gotten it by now. Sure enough, her laptop started beeping with IMs. Massie sat down, feeling worried, depressed and confused. Landon or Derrick? Wedding or Derrick? This well dressed guy who luh-ved pugs, or the ah-dorable blonde soccer player who had the cuh-yutest puppy dog eyes and made her feel like the most special girl in the world? Decisions, decisions…

"I'm going to go…er…shopping," Massie lied, grabbing her bag. "Oh, okay. Is Derrick still in Paris?" Landon asked suddenly, his eyes looking stormy. "Um no he went back to Westchester," she lied again, hoping that he would believe her. "Good," he said, a grim smile on his face. "Why?" she asked. "J-just out of curiosity, I don't _really _care, but…" she trailed off, her heart beating fast. "I can tell that he wants you," Landon said darkly, suddenly grabbing her by the hand and pulling her close. "Um okay?" she asked. "We're just friends." "But you're _engaged_." Massie's eyes suddenly became angry. "So I can't have any male friends who think I'm attractive?" she asked, glaring at Landon. He shrugged. "You're mine," he pointed out, as if that made everything alright. "You're unbelievable," Massie blurted out, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Massie: coming over in 5. **

**Derrington: finally! LOL what made you decide?**

**Massie: Landon's…ugh. **

**Derrington: told you.**

**Massie: point. **

"Hey Block," Derrick said enthusiastically as he swung open the door. He pulled her into a close hug, and she breathed in the smell of his fresh cologne. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair. "You saw me yesterday," she whispered back. They were still in a tight hug. "I love you." Those three words seemed to hang still in the comfortable air, and Massie felt her insides warming up, then wet tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Derrick asked, finally releasing her out of the hug, stroking her hair. "Cause I'm stupid," she answered, more tears dripping out of her eyes. "You're not." "You're just saying that." More and more tears. "I should've never said yes to the engagement. I was practically forced to say yes." "Do your parents know?" Derrick asked. "They probably should've gotten the invitation by now," she pointed out.

"Will you marry me instead?" he asked. They sat down on the couch, Massie's head rested on Derrick's shoulder. She smiled through her tears. "How will I know you won't hurt me again?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Would I do that?" She turned around to look at him, her amber eyes clearly saying: _Remember when you went out with Dylan? _"I'm sorry." He reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a worn out M pin. "I know you love me," he teased, putting the M pin into her hand. "You never gave one to Cam, Dempsey or _Landon_." She smiled again, and fiddled with the pin. "You and Landon were the only ones that liked me back," she said quietly.

"What's not to like about you?" Derrick asked playfully. "What do you like about me?" she asked, a smile appearing on her lips. "Your amber eyes. I've never a girl with prettier eyes. I love how they sparkle in the sunlight." "And?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, as if to say, _go awn._ "Your soft brown hair always smells nice. I love your comebacks, your laugh, and how you smile…your eyes light up." "No guy's ever said that to me before," she said, turning around and looking at him right in the eyes. "No girl's ever written a list about how much they love my blonde hair, and my _ah-dorable_ butt shakes," he laughed. "You read the list?" she asked, still staring at him. "Yeah." He smiled at her, and then leaned closer to her. "This reminds me of Lake Placid," Massie whispered. "Me too," he said, and then pressed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes fluttered close, and her hands entwined with his.

"That was much better than the kiss at Starbucks," he chuckled, when they both came up for air. She giggled softly, and self consciously tucked a strand of hair back. Suddenly, Derrick got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring box from behind him. "Ehmagawd," she breathed, staring at the ring box. "You know that I love you, Massie Jillian Block. And nothing would make me happier than this…will you please marry me?" "I-what about Landon?" she asked. "We'll talk to him," Derrick said quietly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Will you marry me?" "Yeah," she whispered, watching nervously as Derrick gently slid her current ring off her finger, and replacing it with his. _I can't believe I just did this! _"I love you," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Mass! What is going _awn _here?" Alicia demanded over the phone, which was on speaker. Derrick and Massie were still at the hotel room, and they had just called the group who were still at the Hotz residence. "Yeah dude, what's going on?" Josh asked. "I'mengagedtoDerricknow," Massie blurted out quickly. The whole group whooped and hollered, and Derrick grinned and held Massie closer. "But what about Landon?" Kristen asked. Massie could almost see her sapphire blue eyes filled with worry. "That's what I'm worried about too," Massie said quietly. "Well, congratulations guys!" Kemp hollered into the phone, breaking the awkward silence. "When's the wedding?" Dylan asked. It sounded like she was chewing on popcorn. "We'll have to talk to Landon first, and then we'll start preparing," Derrick answered. "The game's starting again, we'll see you guys laterrrr," Plovert said into the phone, and the call ended. As if Landon had heard, Massie's phone lighted up with a new text.

**Landon: how's shopping? Dinner tonight?**

Derrick glared at the phone, and Massie quickly typed back a reply.

**Massie: good. And I can't; sorry…I have to work late tonight, eating dinner with assistants. **

"What are you going to say to Landon exactly?" Massie asked nervously, biting softly on her lip. "Don't worry about it Block," he said soothingly, and Massie believed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** It feels like I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so sorry guys! But here's another chapter…hopefully this will be long. But what do you guys want to happen in the plot? I can think of several things...haha but it's all up to you guys, so…read and review, tell me what you think. YOU control what happens in the story…I just write it down. :D**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ADDED TO FAVES/ALERTS/WHATEVER :) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. :) **

**Chapter 7: **

4 new texts from Landon Crane.

**Landon: how was the dinner?**

**Landon: u should be back by now…**

**Landon: is this about our fight? If it is, im sorry. **

**Landon: r u alright? **

"LBR," Massie whispered, almost smiling to herself at the term LBR. She hadn't called anyone an LBR in what seemed like years. She had woken up to her phone vibrating in her pocket-with several texts from Landon. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't just admit that she had seen Derrick, stayed with him overnight, or on top of that…tell him that she was now engaged to someone else, who she really loved. She didn't have a clue what he'd say to _that _either. Would he be angry? Or sad? Did he really love her? Massie doubted it-she saw the way he looked longingly at our girls when they were walking hand in hand together. "Morning Block," Derrick yawned, unwrapping his arms from her, stretching and yawning.

"I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?" Massie asked, turning around to look at him. "Nah, its fine." He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at her properly. "You look pretty, even in the morning," he chuckled. Massie self consciously smoothed out her hair, and he grabbed her hand. "You look pretty. You always do though," he added. "Sure," she sighed, wondering how she _really _looked. "You look kind of scared though. You alright?" She sighed again, and then rested her head on his broad shoulder. "I'm scared to tell Landon," she admitted, looking up at him. "It's fine, don't worry about it," he repeated. "I always worry," she pointed out. "Don't worry," Derrick mumbled, almost rolling his eyes. Girls were _always _worrying.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked, as they both got in the taxi. "Landon," he replied simply. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure this is the right time?" "We can't run away from our problems Block. We have to face them," he replied confidently, taking her hand.

"Mass!" Landon's relieved voice said. It was all just an act. "And…Derrick?" he asked in confusion. "Welcome to our home." He put an arm around Massie, holding her close. "We have some news," Derrick stated firmly. Landon raised his eyebrows. Massie coughed loudly, and Landon looked from her to Derrick. "You're pregnant, aren't you? And Derrick's the dad," Landon burst out. "Um, excuse me?" Massie asked, almost wanting to laugh. "Of course _nawt_." "Then what is it?" he asked. Derrick took Massie's left hand, almost playing with the ring on her fourth finger. Landon's eyes focused on the new ring. "No," he said slowly, shaking his head. "You're breaking off an engagement? With _me_?" Massie nodded slowly, desperately wanting to look at Derrick, but instead she continued staring at the ground. "With _him_? He called you _immature_, and then went out with your _best friend_." "Stop it, Landon," she mumbled. It was bizarre how guys could make Massie act so…_un-alpha. _"You don't love me," she said quietly. "Derrick does." Massie could almost feeling him gloating-that was _so _Derrick, in a totally ah-dorable way. "And he's sorry for what he did to me," she added. "I love him." "But I was the ninth grader who _helped_ you realize what you really wanted," Landon protested. "No. It was showing me that I missed Derrick." Derrick gently squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Landon," she said, finally looking up from the ground. Her amber eyes met his blue ones. "I knew this was going to happen," Landon said quietly. "Go," he said simply, shaking his head. "I need time to think." "I'm _really _sorry man. But I love her," Derrick finally said. He held Massie close by the waist, sending butterflies soaring in her stomach. She'd done it. She wasn't with Landon anymore.

Derrick sat back in his seat, and looked over at Massie, who was fast asleep, her head on his shoulder. It was 2 am and they were flying over the Atlantic-but Derrick wasn't tired. Massie had finally done it. Broken it off with Landon…engaged to Derrick. He softly played with her hair-he loved the feeling of her soft hair through his fingers. "What are you doing?" Massie mumbled, half asleep. "Go back to sleep," he whispered, fixing the blanket around her. "I love you," he added quietly.

"Massie!" Alicia squealed, and then ran over to the tired looking alpha. Derrick and Massie had just arrived through Gate 5, and the rest of the 'Pretty Committee Alicia grabbed her by the shoulders, and gave her a huge hug. "Hey Leesh." Kristen and Dylan were close behind, and they both engulfed Massie in a hug. "How's…Landon?" Kristen asked awkwardly. "He'll be alright," Massie smiled faintly. He'd actually been somewhat nice about it-but he was coping in his own way. Massie glanced over at Derrick, who was busy chuckling with Kemp, Plovert and Josh. "I've missed you guys," Massie suddenly said, pulling them all into a group hug. The rest of the girls looked at each other in confusion-it was unusual for Massie to express her feelings-maybe Derrick had changed her in a way.

"We were so worried when we got that invitation," Kendra said, hugging Massie tightly. "Don't worry. I called it off," Massie reassured her. "I just can't believe you didn't tell us. Don't do that ever again," William added, putting his arm around the both of them. "I won't," she promised. "As a matter of fact…I'm getting married to Derrick," she smiled-a real genuine smile, looking back at Derrick. She held out her ring for her parents to admire. "I mean I would've asked you two for permission first, but…" he trailed off, when he saw their two smiles. "We always _knew _that you two would get married, we never approved of Landon really…" Kendra smiled.

"It feels so good to be back," Massie sighed happily, and sank lower in the water. TPC were at the Block's spa. "So, Mass…what do you want your wedding to be like?" Alicia asked curiously. "Oh, oh, maybe a beach wedding. That'd be so romantic," Dylan said. "Ah-greed. Or maybe…a fairy tale wedding," Kristen added. "I'd like a Taylor Swift wedding," Massie suddenly said, her cheeks turning a slight pink. "_Taylor Swift_?" Alicia giggled. "No, nawt like Taylor Swift themed. Ah-bviously nawt, Leesh," Massie giggled. "I meant like super romantic." "Well, we all want that of course," Kristen nodded. "We'll have to see," Massie decided. For now, she just wanted to be in the moment with her friends-she hadn't felt this good in a _long_ time.

"We can have anything theme you want," Jasmine, the wedding planner that Kendra and Susan Harrington **(A/N: Don't think it mentions Derrick's parents in the original books…so we'll have to go with Susan) **had recommended. "We don't have to make it big if you don't want, Block," Derrick offered. Massie giggled shyly. "But I want it to be big," she insisted. "That's Massie Block for you," he said to the wedding planner. "Like I said before, we can have _any _theme you want-a butterfly theme, with butterfly invitations, butterfly lights, chairs…" Massie and Derrick both made a face at the same time.

"Too sweet." "Too girly." "Derrick, it _has _to be girly and romantic for sure," Massie teased. "Halloween themed?" the wedding planner suggested. "Do I _look _like-" Derrick interrupted her-he knew that a comeback was going to come out of her mouth. "What she's trying to say is…isn't Halloween a _little _too much?" "Not at all. In fact, sometimes, they're quite brilliant," Jasmine nodded. "I don't think my parents would approve," Massie said finally, looking through the pictures. "Same," Derrick echoed, looking at the decorations. "Beach themed?" Jasmine sighed, flipping through her book, and showed them the pictures. "There's quite a nice beach in California, then there's a _really _nice, 5-star hotel just 10 minutes away, that's used for _all _of the famous weddings." Massie nodded slowly, and then looked over at Derrick.

"I actually really like that," she said, slowly smiling. "And it's famous too," Derrick added, grinning at Massie. "I don't mind…as long as we get married." "But nawt with that awful Halloween theme," Massie whispered in his ear, and they both started laughing.

"You're _so _tanned!" Massie exclaimed, almost jealously, as she looked Claire up and down. Claire looked down carelessly. "Forget about me, you're getting married!" she squealed, her locks of sun bleached hair bouncing up and down. "Yeah, that's right, just forget about me, I'll just stay standing here in the background," Cam teased. Massie laughed. "Sorry Cam. Welcome back. Glad you two had a nice honeymoon. Derrick's with the other guys in the living room." "Thanks, Massie," he grinned, and then went downstairs. "I can't believe it," Massie suddenly said. She lied down on her bed, hiding her face in the pillow, breathing in the sweet lavender scent of her bed. "Just a few months ago, we were in this room, and I was ready to leave for Paris." "And you came back, engaged to _Landon_!" Claire accused. Massie laughed softly. "That's all behind me now."


End file.
